They Met Over Coffee and Now Things Keep Happening
by Who'd-Have-Sonic
Summary: Hermione has a chance meeting with Malfoy who is living in circumstances she would never have suspected. Reluctantly, they let each other into their lives and Now Things Keep Happening. Ron/Hermione, SLASH Harry/Draco
1. They Met Over Coffee

The sun finally began peeking out from behind the clouds, causing the dull grey sky to brighten. Hermione glanced around the street, still sodden from the squall that had ended only moments before. The square was filled with puddles of all sizes. Around her pedestrians hurried about, trying to avoid the damp patches and get to their destinations before the lunch hour ended or the rain returned, which ever came first.

A stream of cars trundled down the crowded street, too slow to cause those walking any bother, but quickly enough to splash passers by with water from the gutters. Hermione watched as a young couple was suddenly drenched by a passing Renault, their orange Sainsburys bags, already appearing fit to burst, suddenly tore apart from the force of being flung into the air as the pair attempted to dodge their sudden shower to no avail. For a moment Hermione smirked to herself, instantly feeling a twinge of guilt for doing so. It was not like she was fairing any better with the weather, true. However, it would have noticeable to anyone who might have been observing her that she had somehow managed to avoid getting even a drop of water anywhere on her person, and with no umbrella in sight her dryness could have been seen as something odd, definitely lucky at any road...but maybe a little too lucky...maybe something more...magical?

Hermione shook her head tutting at her own thoughts "something more magical?" honestly get a grip old girl, keep narrating yourself like this and it'll be a one way trip to St Mungo's. She let out a chuckle at this, the image of herself bouncing around a rubber room, bushy hair flailing madly around her head, accosting all those who dare approach her. She sighed, shaking her head. Mental, Granger, absolutely mental.

The slew of cars had broken off, allowing her and others to cross the street. As she did so the sky darkened and the air grew chillier, once more those around her began bustling away, desperate to avoid the imminent soaking. Down the street Hermione spotted a cafe. She checked her watch. A quarter to twelve. She thought to herself, I've been wandering around for nearly nine hours now. Shaking her head slowly she reasoned that she must be hungry. True, her stomach gave no indication towards this but she had found something to focus on in the prospect of a spot of food and if she was to be honest with herself she probably wasn't in the best state right now to belive what she told herself, stomach or otherwise.

No, she decided, this is the time to eat, to recoup things and...figure out her next move...or something. The realization of her own indecisiveness and lack of a concrete plan bolstered her resolve, and with a quick nod to no one in particular she hoisted her handbag further up her shoulder and marched toward the cafe.

It was called _Blue Rondo a la Turk_. The name was spelt out in smooth, curved lettering on the large glass windows that covered the walls of the place. Hermione pushed open the door. Above her a small bell tinkled, no doubt alerting an available barista who appeared almost instantly at her side.

"God chucking it down again, then?" said the waitress, nodding towards the street behind Hermione.

"looks like it, spring weather eh?" replied Hermione removing her gloves and knitted hat, shaking out her long bushy hair.

"Too bloody right" replied the woman with a warm smile. She was a head taller than Hermione (admittedly no great feat) and had short copper hair tied into a loose bun, held in place with a pair of long black pins. Her face was open and friendly, her eyes surrounded by neat spectacles and a smattering of freckles. She reminded Hermione of Ginny Weasley, a thought that caused a small twinge of sadness to flutter in her stomach.

"Sorry, million miles away there. Would you mind saying that again please?" asked Hermione, realizing that the woman had continued speaking after she had drifted off.

"Not a problem!" replied the waitress brightly, "just wanted to introduce myself, name's Enid and welcome to Blue Rondo. We get a fair amount of people in here most days but I can always spot a new face, especially one with hair like yours!" she let out a quick, cheery laugh at this. Hermione couldn't decide if she had just been insulted or not, but, seeing how upbeat and welcoming Enid was to her, combined with her general feelings of tiredness meant that she couldn't find it in herself to feel slighted and instead merely gave a shrug and a smile in response.

"Right yes, customer, right!" said Enid gesturing towards Hermione as if to confirm her existence, "let me get you sat down and get something warm in you!" she turned quickly and lead Hermione across the cafe, bringing her to a stop at a small table with a single chair nestled in the corner of the cafe where the two windows met. She pulled out the chair and after Hermione sat down she leant over to another vacant table and snatched up a menu and a table mat, she gestured towards an ashtray and Hermione shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't require one. "Good on you, can't stand the things myself, had to break off my last relationship because they couldn't decide which they preferred me or a pack of Marlboro" Enid's mouth made a small 'o' of surprise, "oh sorry, ignore that I get a bit chatty sometimes, no doubt you've got better things to be getting on with than listen to me gabbling on. Now what can I get you at all?"

Hermione was taken aback slightly by this sudden flurry of speech directed at her and clung to the end of Enid's question. "Erm, just a coffee maybe, unless you can recommend anything different?"

"No, coffee's good, although can I tempt you to a bit of homemade tiffin, made this morning by yours truly?" Enid added with a hint of pride. Hermione smiled and shrugged, "How can I say no to an offer like that?"

Enid nodded, then getting her order she bade Hermione a goodbye and said that her stuff should be with her in a few minutes before heading off to the counter at the other side of the cafe.

Now alone, Hermione unbuttoned her jacket and turned to drape it over the back of her chair, this gave her view out of the windows. The cafe was at a street corner and from her table she could see down both streets. Rain spattered the glass, covering everything in a grey blur. Hermione watched the people on the streets for a moment or two before returning to survey the cafe.

It was a decent size, not too big but with enough space to fit at least twenty-odd people comfortably. All of the tables and chairs were made of black metal, with round orange cushions on the seats. The walls were red brick with pictures, photos and small plants hanging across them. To Hermione's left a corner of the cafe was taken up with a small fireplace (currently unlit), surrounded with a few comfy-looking couches that reminded her a little bit of the ones in the Gryffindor common room. She sighed at the thought of times past and picked up the menu, attempting to distract herself. She didn't look up a few minutes later when a waiter arrived with her coffee and tiffin. There was a rattling clink as the plate and mug were dropped onto the table. Hermione looked up suddenly and saw that her order had been shoved rather unceremoniously onto the table in front of her. The saucer had been splashed with coffee and her tiffin was half on its plate, half on the table. Irritated by this Hermione scanned the cafe for her waiter but couldn't see anyone likely. After a few moment's fruitless neck craning she sighed once more and began to fix up the table, dabbing up the spilt coffee with a serviette and replacing the shifted tiffin back onto the plate proper. She picked up the long spoon and stirred her coffee listlessly, what little good mood she had built up now ebbing back into her previously cloudier one.

Picking up her mug in both hands and taking a sip of coffee she let her eyes wander once more across the room, she couldn't decide if this was a last ditch attempt at spotting her substandard waiter or simply distracted people-watching. Whatever it was went undisclosed when her attention was caught a second later by a patron sat alone a few tables away.

It was a man, rather thin and tall. He was reading a broadsheet, his back to Hermione's table. her eyes scrolled across his form, taking in his shoes, his black trouser, his dark green shirt and finally his short blond hair. Hair that she had seen countless times in potions classes and walking away down school corridors, albeit usually slicked back, and no doubt the back of a head held high in some sign of smug superiority. This combined with an unmistakably familiar posture sent her mind screaming towards a single conclusion.

She was sat in a Muggle cafe with Draco Malfoy. She and Draco Malfoy were sharing a public space, a public _Muggle_ space no less. _And he had no idea she was there_.

She had to check, she had to be absolutely sure that she wasn't going completely barmy. Then again, taking a sudden obsessive interest in one of the people she hated utmost in the entire world was probably one of the least complicated things that had happened to her recently so she supposed that if she had totally flipped she could at least have a little fun.

She quickly drained her mug, swallowed a spoonful of tiffin and wiped her mouth with a clean serviette and stood up, wincing as her chair scraped noisily (in her mind) against the cafe floor. Slowly she made her way around her table, her eyes fixed on the back of Malfoy's head. She began to move across the cafe, casually enough not to draw any attention to herself, but slowly enough not to alert Malfoy to her presence. As she drew closer Malfoy remained unawares of her approach; his back remained in the same relaxed position and his face continued to be engrossed in the paper he was reading. At one point he coughed rather loudly causing Hermione to flinch, and she had to hastily dart to the right when he dropped a spoon and had to bend down to retrieve it from beneath his chair.

Hermione's mind was buzzing with options of how to confront Malfoy. Should she be direct? March up to the table and demand to know what he was doing? No, probably not, he seems to be simply having lunch in a cafe and it was all too easy to imagine that smug smirk crawling across his face as he explained this to her after she stormed up to his table. Perhaps she should take a more insidious route? Slowly make her way to the table and, whilst he isn't looking, sit down at his table and catch him off guard with a sudden (and rather malicious) barrage of polite conversation? With each step Hermione became more and more unsure of how to handle the situation, and, for a fleeting moment she wished she had mistaken the man sat there for Malfoy and she could return, untroubled, to her own table and her own solitude. Or maybe it would be best to-

"Intending on hovering there all day Granger?"

Hermione was shocked stiff-Malfoy had yet to take his eyes away from his paper and somehow he had spotted her coming! Perhaps he had seen her in the reflection of a glass or a spoon or something. then again maybe she was just much louder than she had assumed-

"Once again Granger, I ask, if I may. Are you going to just stand there like a lemon, and if yes, how long for and can people take pictures?" By this time he had carefully folded up his paper, placed it delicately on the table and turned to face Hermione.

Hermione was shocked to see how little Malfoy had changed from school. He still appeared thin and wiry, his skin was as pale as ever and his face was still pointed and bearing the slightest suggestion of a sneer. The only real change that occurred to Hermione was his hair, which was now cut short in a messy Muggle style, a contrast with his long, slicked back appearance from their school days.

"Malfoy, you erm...that is to say that it is a surprise...meeting you...erm..."

"Ah as clear and eloquent as ever Granger, so good to see the brightest girl at Hogwarts has lost none of her shine" said Malfoy, a smirk playing across his lips.

"But, how did you...?"

"See you coming? well hear you really. Honestly woman you sound like a troll, clomping around in those (rather tacky) boots of yours. I could have heard you a mile away!"

"Tacky boots? I..." but Hermione had been caught off guard by Malfoy and now the fight was out of her, she sagged slightly then spoke, voicing the question that was weighing heavily on her mind, "what the hell are you doing here?".

"Oh dear me Granger was your so-called brilliance only found in the confines of the classroom?" smirked Malfoy, his eyebrow raised mockingly, "Well, I suppose I should give you a hint. You will notice I am sat at this table yes, and may I draw your attention to the paper here, or the empty mug and plate here? Now from this empirical evidence what conclusions can we make?" his voice now a drawl loaded with smugness.

"Yes alight Malfoy I get the picture!" snapped Hermione, now bristling. "Honestly nine years out of school and you haven't changed a jot have you? Still the same spiteful creature now as then I see"

Malfoy held his hand to his chest and spoke with mock hurt "you _wound_ me Granger. Cut me to the quick with you biting words! Can I be blamed for upholding the finest Malfoy traditions?"

"What, bigotry, smugness and cruelty?"

"Absolutely" replied Malfoy with a dark chuckle.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ugh! Honestly Malfoy I had thought that after all this time you could have at least learned to be a civil human being. I came over here thinking-"

"-thinking what might I ask? Did you really expect time to have healed all wounds or did you hope that I was the same sniveling toad of your youth, perfect for a long overdue tongue lashing hmm?"

"No I thought that-"

"-come now Granger indecision is unbecoming, surely you didn't really expect for me to have changed all that much? Wasn't the point of this little tete-a-tete simply to remind yourself of what a bastard I always was?"

"God Malfoy, I really can not believe how...how..._the same_ you are! After all these years you still make me so frustrated!"

"Well glad I could have been so helpful in confirming your initial beliefs. Now if you don't mind I'd like to cut this short, fascinating as it has been of course" he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Bored of me already?" asked Hermione, her arms folded.

"Well, yes. Not to put too fine a point on it Granger but I'd find having my nipples forcefully pierced with a fish slice more stimulating"

"Perhaps you're just intimidated by the thought of being confronted by someone much smarter than you, who doesn't take any of your nonsense"

There was a slight pause, Hermione glared daggers at Malfoy who cooly returned her gaze with a smirk seemingly etched permanently into his face. Across the cafe a man was heard calling for a waiter to serve him.

"No not really" said Malfoy, breaking the silence between them. "From what I've seen so far I'd say I was just bored of you. You complain that I haven't changed much? Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. It seems to me that the same bushy haired muggleborn who would flounce and fluster around me is standing before me, nothing really changed apart from her choice in clothing becoming more common than the uniform she used to wear. And, with that I really must insist you vacate my line of sight. Tatty bye." He waved his hand lazily at her. The man a few tables away continued to call for service, his voice noticeably more annoyed now.

But Hermione refused to budge. "Why so quick to dismiss me Malfoy? Ashamed to be seen with someone better than you?"

"No I thought we had already covered this; pierced nipples, fish slice, you being dull as dishwater. All valid reasons for you to leave me alone"

"I don't know Malfoy clearly you want me out of here rather quickly and I am awfully curious to find out why, so I think I might just stick around for a bit" she turned, grabbing an empty chair from another table and sat herself down opposite Malfoy, a toothy grin covering her face.

"Listen Granger, just go away, leave this place and let us both get on with our lives okay?" said Malfoy, his temper beginning to rise, the image of serene control starting to slip away.

"Oh what's up Malfoy? Got a hot date with some poor Muggle girl who hasn't found out what a ratbag you are yet?" said Hermione, leaning forward on the table, her head resting in her hands, grin still in place.

Malfoy suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm, squeezing it. Hermione jumped at the sudden contact, and winced slightly at the force Malfoy gripped her arm with.

"Listen Granger, I don't care what you think of me but for your own sake, and mine will you just get out" His teeth were gritted and anger flashed across his features. Hermione instantly became worried, not for her own safety but also for the safety of those around them.

"Malfoy if you are involved, or going to be involved in something I demand you tell me now. Otherwise I can have this place flooded with Aurors before you have time to reach your wand"

Malfoy's face suddenly changed to an expression of confusion. "What? You think I'm involved in...Granger you couldn't be more wrong, just...I ask you...leave...please" Hermione was surprised to hear Malfoy like this, was he actually pleading with her? She saw his expression, he had never looked so helpless before.

"Is this some sort of trick Malfoy?" she asked, her skepticism rising.

"No, no tricks just please, go away" he replied, the same desperate note in his voice.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Malfoy I can help, I know people who can help you-"

"-no its not that its just-"

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? That bloke at table fourteen has been calling you for ten minutes now, haven't you been paying attention?"

Hermione watched, stunned, as Enid made her way over to the table, clamped her hand on Malfoy's shoulder and proceeded to give him an earful. "You were just supposed to be cleaning this table not taking a break to chat up customers, sorry miss" she added with an apologetic smile towards Hermione.

Hermione watched Malfoy's face crumble, he dropped his head onto the table, banging it loudly.

"Sorry Enid" he mumbled, defeated. "I'll get right on it"

"Glad to hear it" said Enid, "sorry again for this prat, hope he hasn't been giving you any hassle"

"Oh not to worry, he's been doing that for years, since school" replied Hermione, finding her voice.

"You know each other? Well Master Malfoy will have to give me all the details later, _once his shift ends_" she said, jabbing the top of his head with her finger.

"All right, all right! I'm going!" cried Malfoy, raising his arms in surrender, feebly attempting to bat Enid's hand away.

"That's a good wage slave" chuckled Enid, "and don't forget to apologize to the nice, patient customer" she shook her head in amusement before moving off towards other tables. As she left she glanced back at Hermione giving her a quick wave and a "see you around". Hermione replied with a wave and smile before turning back to Malfoy, a victorious smile on her lips.

"Don't say it" mumbled Malfoy darkly, his face still resting on the table.

"say what?" Hermione purred, "I have absolutely no idea what you could mean Malfoy, or, is it 'wage slave' now?"

Malfoy raised his head slowly to look at her, an expression of purest loathing covered his face.

"Oh yes it is oh so funny isn't it? 'How the mighty have fallen' and all that bollocks am I right? Well I'm glad you find this miserable excuse for my life so amusing. This must be a red letter day for you surely? Not only did you get to see that your old school enemy is the same person he was ten years ago. But wait! Now he's sneering at you from the gutter!" he spat not trying to hide the venom in his voice.

"Yes you're right Malfoy you are still as pathetic as ever and might I say that this has to be one of the single finest examples of cosmic justice I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing!" said Hermione back, her surprise now replaced with anger at Malfoy's latest outburst.

"Good! Well alls well that ends well for Granger and the rest of the Gryffindor trust then? No more Dark Lord to bother you and all us scummy Slytherins are down on our hands and knees scraping up the Muggle muck!"

"God Malfoy I don't think I've-"

"Oh shock horror! A Gryffindor doesn't think! Alert the Prophet! You can do that on your way back to whatever wretched life you lead nowadays because you are going to get out now" Malfoy stood, his hands balled into tight fists.

"Make me Malfoy!"

"With pleasure!" snapped Malfoy, suddenly hoisting Hermione up by her arm and dragging her towards the door, "allow me to help you with your journey you Mudblood cow!" The rest of the cafe had fallen silent, watching the scene between Malfoy and Hermione unfold before them. Hermione' anger flared at the 'mudblood' comment and she wrenched her arm away from Malfoy and pulled it back, delivering a sharp, ringing slap to Malfoy's face.

The sound of impact hung in the air. The whole cafe watched in stunned silence as Malfoy stumbled back from Hermione his hand clutching the side of his face. Hermione stood, her hand still raised, her face red with anger and eyes beginning to well with tears.

"You know Malfoy, I don't know what possessed me to speak to you and right now I wish I hadn't, because at least then I wouldn't have the knowledge that after all these years, time well spent by most people growing up, you've remained the same disgusting, cruel little bully you were as a child" she fished in her purse and pulled out a few five pound notes. "For the food and the trouble" she said, her eyes not leaving Malfoy for a second. "And here, a tip for you" she added, dropping a single penny onto the table, "maybe you could use it to by some decency one day"

Malfoy glared at her, his face red from embarrassment and anger, he blinked fighting away tears of frustration. "Just get out" he whispered, "Just...just go" Hermione raised her head, beginning to respond before Malfoy cut her off.

"GO!" he roared, an arm flung dramatically towards the door. Hermione didn't need telling again, and she wanted to get the hell out of there, and maybe scrub this incident from her brain. She turned back to her table, gathering up her coat and hat then heading for the door.

"Granger, don't tell them"

She turned back, surprised by the intensity in Malfoy's quiet request.

"What?"

"Please,don't act stupid. You and me both know that within minutes you are going to be wagging your tongue to Potter and that idiot Weasley. Don't. Like I really need those two Neanderthals gloating at my pitiful existence"

"As if I would waste the words" replied Hermione haughtily.

"I mean it Granger...don't tell them..._please_" he whispered, an audible sign of despair in his voice.

Hermione bit her lip, for a moment she genuinely felt a pang of pity for Malfoy, before it was washed away in memories of what he had said just a few minutes prior. Slowly she made her way over to Malfoy, breathing slowly and heavily.

"Malfoy" she said icily, "Whilst this may be a novel concept to the likes of you when I say I won't tell anyone of this I will not tell anyone, understand?" Not that there is any chance of me telling those two anything right now, and not that you need to know that, she thought.

Malfoy looked into her cold, stern eyes for a moment before turning away sharply, a bitter smile on his lips.

"Thank you" he spat. Hermione held her gaze for a moment longer before nodding curtly to Malfoy, turning away and briskly strolling out of the door and onto the street.

After she had walked out of sight the silence in the cafe broke, the customers turning back to one another and picking up where they left off. Malfoy remained standing, a look of dejection in his eyes. From across the cafe Enid called out to him.

"Draco Malfoy. Stockroom. Now!"

With one last sigh Malfoy turned to face her, his shoulders slumped in defeat he slowly made his way over to her, his head swimming with thoughts not only of the imminent punishment he was to receive but also of the things Granger had said about him. She was wrong; he wasn't the same person from their schooldays, that boy died years ago, leaving only this miserable excuse for a man behind.


	2. Hermione Walks Home

Hermione wandered through the cold streets not bothered by the rain soaking into her clothes. She was angry at Malfoy, god she was angry at Malfoy. Accosting her and yelling at her like that in front of all those people-the nerve. The pure _nerve!_

She stopped walking, thinking then of her own actions in the cafe. Was she completely blameless? Yes Malfoy had insulted her, yes he had yelled at her, yes he had physically grabbed her, _yes_ he had been as cruel and spiteful a creature as he was in his school days-what was she thinking about again?

Well whatever, It didn't really matter; she had more important things going on in her life at the moment that just didn't leave room for impotent fuming over a chance encounter with a pathetic little reprobate whom she had not seen in nearly a decade and would never see again, ever even if he begged and pleaded on his hands and knees and gave her all the Galleons in Gringotts (Ha! Not likely right now from what she had seen!). And, what's more he had gotten everything that he had coming to him and then a little bit extra!

Hermione found herself stopping a second time. She was really slipping today...

She shook her head, as if in some feeble attempt to dislodge enough of her thoughts that she might be able to focus on some of them. One of these days she _really_ needed to get her hands on a Pensieve.

Hermione looked around her, taking in her surrounds. She wasn't quite sure where she was. True enough she had been to London several times but that was _Wizarding_ London. Muggle London was a whole different animal; A grey, damp and drizzling animal to be precise. The street she had wandered down was laden with nondescript grey buildings, most probably offices for some Muggle solicitors or other agencies and the like. She lifted her sleeve to check the time on her watch and was surprised to see the glass dial quickly become spattered with rain water. She cocked an eyebrow in puzzlement. Running a finger slowly across the watch and then holding it up to her eyes, scrutinizing the small film of water that she was absent-mindedly kneading between her thumb and finger. She blinked, as if in sudden realisation and looked up into the sky. Her face, already red with the cold and wet was quickly covered with water. She blinked away a few drops and looked back down, her hand reaching up to grasp her hat. It was soaked through, making a soft squelching noise.

_Oh for gods sake!_

She was snapped back into reality, she looked herself over in dismay and disbelief. In her frustration and absent-mindedness she had completely forgotten to recast the charms on her clothes that kept her protected from the inclement weather. She was absolutely soaked to the bone! She hadn't realised how cold it was and quickly found herself shivering from head to toe, her teeth chattering in an almost cartoon-like fashion.

_Oh for gods sake!_

She whipped her head around, desperately searching for a place to get out of the rain. Anything would do, a canopy, a bus shelter, _anything._

Across the street she spotted a small news stand. The type that littered Muggle London, selling all sorts of cheap tee shirts and coloured pencils for tourists to waste there money on. She dashed towards it and was almost struck down as a car shot around a corner and down the road. She leapt aside, her heart in her throat. She span around to see the car's rapidly disappearing back and she yelled at it, hand waving raggedly in the air in rage.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE BLOODY WELL GOING YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!"

Her burst of anger was curtailed by the irritated horn blast of an oncoming car. Hermione saw it coming and hurried the rest of the way across the road. She arrived at the news stand out of breath and red in the face, leaning her weight against the edge of the counter, thankful to be under the limited cover of its plastic canopy.

"Not a fan of the weather then?" asked the stand owner from behind the counter. Hermione raised her head slowly to look him in the eye. He was a large man with a round face with a dark bushy beard covering most of it. He appeared to not be particularly put out by the nasty weather. This was no doubt, Hermione supposed, thanks to the combined effect of the (admittedly modest) shelter provided by his stall and the several layers of clothing he seemed to be wearing, including thick woollen gloves and an old baseball cap. She also thought she could hear, amongst the wind and the street noise the faint stuttering hum of a portable heater from within the news stand. At that very moment Hermione couldn't think of a single person she had met in her entire life that she was more envious of.

"No not quite" she said quietly, trying to keep her temper under control.

The man nodded as if understanding some great inner truth. "Been raining quite a bit on you eh?"

Hermione blinked, "So it would seem" she said levelly.

The newsagent produced a Styrofoam cup. It steamed gently, radiating warmth across the counter to Hermione's dripping form. She eyed it, watching the man set it down on the counter and then place a white paper bag beside it. The man nonchalantly opened the bag and withdrew a small powdered doughnut from inside it. He took a bite, covering his beard with a faint sprinkling of white sugar. He then followed this up by grasping the steaming cup with his other hand and taking a quick pull, exhaling a cloud of steam into the chilled air before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, smearing the powder further across his face and the arm of his coat. The whole exercise took approximately twenty seconds but to Hermione, who hadn't been able to take her eyes away, it seemed to take years. The man gave a small, satisfied belch and Hermione felt a small part of her die a little inside.

"You had a bit of trouble just then eh?" said the man, taking a second bite of his doughnut.

Hermione was jolted by this, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Pardon?" she asked, her annoyance with the man temporarily replaced with bemusement.

"That car, he almost ran you over" said the newsagent, waving a hand towards the road, "You had to jump out of the way".

"Yes, I remember I was there" said Hermione, her annoyance slamming back into place.

"You ought to watch out for drivers on the road" said the man, in what he assumed was a helpful tone.

"Yes, thank you duly noted" snapped Hermione, her ire building higher and higher.

"You could get run over" continued the man.

"Yes thank you I am well aware of that!" Hermione smacked her hands against the counter, knocking over the man's cup, causing hot coffee to splash over it and drip down the front of the news stand.

"Steady on love!" said the man, jumping back in surprise.

Hermione instantly regretted her actions, leaning over the counter (avoiding the spilt coffee) to apologise. "Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that I swear!" She leant towards the man, checking frantically to see if he had been harmed by the boiling hot liquid, "It's just that I've been having a terrible day and I don't know where I am and I've been feeling incredibly frustrated recently and I just-" The man held up a hand to silence her. He smiled warmly, indicating that no damage had been done to him.

"It's alright my dear, no need to worry. A bit of heat in this weather never did anyone any harm" he added with a chuckle. Hermione felt her face redden slightly in embarrassment, "Still, I want to apologise for snapping at you just then" she said lamely.

The man shook his head, still smiling then proffered his doughnut bag at her, offering her one of the sugary treats. Hermione smiled and took one, nibbling on it sheepishly. "Thank you" she said.

The man removed his scarf and used it to brush aside some of the spilt coffee, then he leant forward onto the counter, his hands clasped in front of him. "Now my dear, a young thing like you shouldn't be out in weather like this, so is there anything I can do for you, other than give a little bit of shelter in this establishment here" he added with a chuckle.

"Well I don't really know where I am, um, I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of Camden Market?" asked Hermione.

The man frowned slightly, "Camden Market's a bit out of the way from here I'm afraid" He turned away from Hermione and brought out something from the wall of cheap souvenirs behind him, "However, I can do you one better than give you directions" he handed Hermione a small booklet, wrapped in clear plastic. It was a street map of London. He turned it around, on the back cover was a large patchwork of coloured lines that criss-crossed and bisected each other at various angles. It was a map of the Underground. The man tapped a gloved hand at one of the stations. "This one here" he said, "Is just down the street there and round the corner. Once you get there you need to take the Metro line (that's this purple one here) down to Baker Street" He traced the long line down to the circle indicating Baker Street station. "Then get on the Circle line to _here_. From there take this black line (it's the Northern but you don't need to know that) up to Camden Town and from there you can get to the Market" he drew a small circle around the station on the map with his finger. "Did you get that or do you want it repeating?" he asked with a friendly smile. Hermione shook her head "No thanks I got it all just then". She was a bit peeved that the man had treated her like a complete tourist but she had needed the help and so couldn't find it in her to say anything about it.

"You got an Oyster card?" said the man. Hermione shook her head once more. She hadn't despite constantly telling herself that she should get one. "Ah don't worry, I never bother with them" said the man with a shrug.

"Okay, thank you for all the help. How much do I owe you for this?" Hermione waved the map in front of herself.

"That will be four pounds ninety-nine please my dear" said the man, extending a hand. Hermione reached into her coat and took out her purse. Inside she found a single ten pound note. Damn she must have left more money at the cafe than she had thought. She handed the money over to the man who took it and handed her a slightly crumpled five pound note and a penny in return. "Much obliged".

Hermione nodded in thanks to the man and moved out from under the canopy, back onto the pavement proper. The wind suddenly picked up, sending a sheet of rain into her face, she flung an arm up to cover herself and felt the five pound note in her hand being wrenched away by the wind. She screamed in dismay as it was buffeted down the street. She looked back to the news stand and the man gave her an apologetic shrug "Sorry my dear I can't help you. I've got a business to run here". Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and hurried after the errant fiver. She splashed through the large puddles that had grown in the rain, swelling over until they covered the pavement in a layer of water. Her shoes and trousers were soon as soaked as her face.

After a minute or two Hermione had found no trace of the money on the pavement so she began looking into the gutter on the side of the road, she scrabbled around, her gloved hands squelching through leaves and sodden crisp packets that had been rolled into small wet balls thanks to the wind and rain. Hermione cringed as she felt the dirty grey water seeping through her gloves to her fingers, chilling them further than they already had been.

"Come on, come on. Please" she begged as she hunted along the gutter. People on the street had stopped to watch her as she went passed, her body hunched down into a half crouch, hands constantly running through the stream of rainwater washing away down the road. Suddenly, she spotted the five pound note up ahead. "Oh thank god" she whispered before launching herself at it. Her knees splashed in the gutter, banging against the side of the pavement, sending a shooting pain through Hermione's left leg. She bit her lip and groaned in pain as she crouched in the gutter, her body shaking with the cold and the pain. She looked up and felt a wave of despair flow through her as the splash from her impact had caused the five pound note to be carried along by a small wave, further down the street before suddenly disappearing from sight down a drain.

"Nooooooooo!" she yelled after it, her face falling in horror. She reached out her hands pitifully after it, desperately willing the money to rise from the drain and fly into them. But it was to no avail; the money had vanished completely, taking with it the last of the hope Hermione had been holding out for her current situation. At that point a car speed down the street, sending a shower of water cascading over Hermione as it passed by. She was drenched from head to toe, her hat slipping off her head and into the gutter beside her. Hermione turned slowly to stare at it, unseeing. She looked blankly at it for what felt like an eternity, her body now becoming numb with cold and damp.

"Miss?" Hermione was dimly aware of a voice calling to her; a female voice.

"Miss?" it came again, this time closer by, almost above her.

"Miss are you alright?" the voice was right on top of her now, "Miss do you need any help?"

Hermione looked away from the gutter and up to see where the voice was coming from. She registered the concern plain in the voice and blinked, her eyes focussing at last on the speaker.

A young woman was crouching down on the pavement by Hermione's side. She looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore a thick coat over a hooded jumper. Long brown hair was plastered to her wet face. Beside her were a couple of plastic bags and a canvas satchel.

"Um" said Hermione, her voice quiet and monotone.

"Can you get up or do you want me to call an ambulance?" asked the girl, anxiously.

"No, that's not necessary" said Hermione blankly. She looked down at herself, sat, soaking in the gutter and then back up to the young girl "Actually, my leg hurts could you give me a hand up?"

The girl gave a quick nod and held out her hands to Hermione who took one. She then felt the other hand hook under her arm and pull her to a standing position. Her knee throbbed with a dull ache and it clicked slightly when she put weight on it.

"Are you okay now?" said the girl.

Hermione nodded slowly then, attempting to recover herself, she bent down and picked up her sodden hat. Her knee twinged in complaint as she did so but she ignored it. She then wrung out the hat, twisting and squeezing it sending water dripping back into the gutter. It was still damp and had begun to smell after a few minutes so with a sigh Hermione stuffed it into a coat pocket before turning to the girl who had helped her. She brushed aside a few strands of hair that had got in her eyes but didn't bother to compose herself beyond that.

"Um, thank you for that" she said, a weak smile on her lips. "I don't need anymore help though"

"Are you sure? I don't mind giving you a hand if you need it" said the girl quickly, seizing the plastic bags by her side ready for action.

Hermione held up a hand "No that's quite alright"

"Er, if you want you can use my mobile to call someone or something. My mum says I'm only supposed to use it in emergencies but I'm sure she wouldn't mind"

Hermione shook her head again, the only person she could think to call she couldn't remember the phone number of, anyone else she knew were unlikely to use telephones.

"Thanks but no thanks" she hesitated, "Actually, I don't suppose you could (and I am so sorry for asking you this) lend me a few pounds for the Underground? I need to get to Camden Town".

The girl's face suddenly grew uneasy, "Er, I really would like to, but I've only got a few pounds on me and I need them to get the bus" she produced a wallet from her satchel and opened it, revealing a few pound coins and a couple of coppers. It wasn't enough for the Underground even if she had given it to Hermione.

"Oh in that case never mind, sorry again for asking" said Hermione, holding up her hands in apology, "sorry for bothering you".

No, no, it's not a bother at all; I'm just trying to think" added the girl thoughtfully. "Oh! There's a cashpoint just on the corner, if you want I could get a fiver out for you and you could use that" she smiled helpfully.

Hermione felt her stomach squirm, "No I couldn't do that. But thank you anyway"

"It's not a problem I swear!" said the girl, "My mum might be a bit annoyed but it _is_ my birthday money afterall"

Oh god, though Hermione.

"No really I can't let you give me your birthday money"

The girl rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh please I think I can bear to lose five pounds out of three hundred" she handed the plastic bags to Hermione. "Now you hold onto that so I know you won't go anywhere and I'll get that money for you" she flashed Hermione a quick smile before jogging across to the road, stopping to check for any oncoming traffic, quickly moving over to the otherside and round the corner of the street where she felt out of Hermione's view. A minute or two later she re-emerged, crossed back over the street and jogged back over to where Hermione was standing.

"There you are" she smiled, her face slightly flushed with the effort. She handed Hermione a five pound note that was folded in her hand.

"Thank you very much" said Hermione, slightly taken aback by this show of compassion, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she added, holding out her free hand.

"Melissa Parsons" replied the girl taking it.

"Well Melissa Parsons you have just saved my life" said Hermione, holding up the five pound note before stashing it into her purse. "I'll pay you back for this" she added.

"You don't need to" said Melissa with a chuckle, "but thanks for saying it anyway"

"I mean it, I'll definitely do my best to repay you" said Hermione, letting go of Melissa's hand.

"Okay, cool, good luck with that" said Melissa with an amused smile. "Well I better get going, don't want to miss my bus" she said with a nod, "Hope things work out for you in Camden" she waved and turned away, heading off down the street.

"Thanks again, so do I!" Hermione called, waving after her. She watched Melissa walk down the street until she was swallowed up by the people around them before turning back towards the direction that the news agent had pointed her in. She shook her head and clapped her hands together, ignoring the squelch her wet gloves made. She was feeling a bit better despite herself. She glanced up into the dark grey sky. Oh look, even the rain was letting up a bit.

She set off down street towards the station, her knee still ached slightly but Hermione did her best to not let it bother her, she was slightly more concerned with the occasional clicking sound it made when she stretched it out or tried to increase her speed. Something to focus on later when you're home and dry, she thought to herself. Willing herself not to feel worried about it.

A few minutes later she had (albeit slowly) managed to arrive at the Underground station that she had been directed to. It was a large one. She watched as people hurried about, many flocking in and out of the large entrance to the station and many more milling around outside, some talking on mobile phones or using the phone booths dotted around the place, others huddled around the entrance, wishing to avoid the last of the rain that was still lingering like a bad smell. On the street rows of black taxies lined the pavement, waiting to ferry people all over the city. Hermione wished she had the money to just hop in one and take it home but she knew that even if she could afford it her lack of knowledge of the London roads would probably end up with her getting more lost and owing a fair amount of Muggle money to the driver. Better to take the Underground which was much more of a safe bet. Inside the station she looked around for the ticket machines amongst the crowds. She spotted the information desk and made a mental note to ask there if all else failed (as well as to check the veracity of the man at the news stand's directions). Luckily, this wasn't necessary as a gap in the crowd revealed that on the far side of the atrium, alongside a small WH Smiths and a large route map of the Underground system, was a small bank of ticket machines. She made her way slowly over to them, careful to avoid banging her knee into any of the travellers or the luggage that bounced around behind them as they quickly headed off to catch whichever train they needed.

At the machine she purchased a single journey adult ticket. She smoothed out the five pound note (knowing the temperamental nature of some Muggle machines) and inserted it. A few seconds later a small whirring sound announced the printing of her ticket which was produced along with a clatter in the change tray. Hermione reached inside and grabbed the ticket and a single pound coin, the leftover from the ticket costs. Hermione smiled and wandered over to the WH Smiths, intent on purchasing something to snack on during the journey. Inside the newsagents she walked passed the magazine displays and the rows of books that filled the place to the chilled cabinet where the sandwiches and other savoury snacks were to be found. Most of it was more expensive than she had thought but she spotted a few egg and watercress sandwiches that cost 99p. She picked one up, noticing that it had a "Two for One" sticker on it. Smiling at this small bit of luck she grabbed an identical egg and watercress sandwich and went to pay.

Happy (well as happy as she could be with two egg and watercress sandwiches) that she now had something to eat on the Tube Hermione retraced her steps to the ticket machines and examined the large map of the Underground. After a few minutes inspection she was satisfied that the route picked out for her was accurate and she walked off, looking for the signs to the Metropolitan Line. She quickly found it and made her way down to the platform. Ten minutes later she was on the train headed home.

The journey on the Tube was blessedly uneventful. Each of the trains were the usual cramped boxes filled with sticky seats and that strange, unidentifiable smell that can only be found in small metal boxes routinely filled with the armpits of several hundred strangers. Also, as to be expected, they were filled with people; school-aged children returning home after a full day's education; businessmen and women in drab grey suits carrying briefcases; tourists both foreign and domestic; elderly people who when ever they arrived on the train people would awkwardly shift themselves, their friends and neighbours into new and exciting bodily positions in order to let the old dears have a seat that their age made them the prime candidates for; and all the other usual collection of odd jobs, strangers, madmen and Muggles that rode the London Underground.

As well as Hermione of course.

She opened the first sandwich after a few minutes of travelling and began eating. It was rather wet and stodgy. The cress stuck to the roof of her mouth and the egg tasted a bit odd but to Hermione it was just what the doctor had ordered. She munched down the whole thing within a few minutes and was about to tear open the cling film packaging of the second sandwich when she spotted the expiration date. It had gone off about three days ago. Suddenly Hermione found her appetite subsiding as her stomach gave a lurch that she couldn't entirely be sure was brought about by the gone-off sandwich or the thought that she had just eaten one. One more thing to worry about at home she told herself over and over. When I am resting on the sofa with a cup of tea and a stomach-settling potion (oh and a pain-relief potion of course), then I will deal with it, and everything else this day has had to offer...

Finally, she arrived in Camden Town. She exited the Underground station and looked around, her surroundings now much more familiar. Her stomach growled before being replaced by an ache that matched the one in her knee. Hermione sighed and began trudging off towards her home. She checked her watch, it was water-logged like the rest of her and it had a large scratch running across its face (no doubt a souvenir of her time in the gutter), but thankfully it still worked. It was coming up to about four o'clock. She did a quick metal calculation and figured that, without the money to take the bus, she should be back to her home within half an hour.

Well, not that it's really my home, she thought darkly. She shook her head. No! One thing at a time and only once you've got yourself curled up on the sofa, she told herself for what felt like the millionth time that day. She headed off in the right direction, all the while trying not to think about all the things that were going wrong in her life.

As she had predicted Hermione arrived at her destination in about thirty minutes. I should get a job delivering pizzas, she thought to herself with a rye smile.

Home, for want of a better word, was flat on the top floor of a small apartment building near Camden Lock market. It was situated in the middle of a small street away from the stalls and shops of the market place; the only businesses here were small home-based ones. A smart cafe sat at the far corner of the street whilst opposite the apartment building was a similar building, except this ones inhabitants advertised themselves in their windows and on their flat intercoms as practitioners of Holistic Medicine, Yoga Instructors, Freelance Graphic Artists and other such types who frequented this part of London.

The apartment building itself was a modest affair. Five floors (including the basement flat) each boasting a small (but not cramped) two bedroom apartment complete with bathroom, kitchen and living room that held, on a good day, a fine view of the street and beyond (except for the basement flat of course). The apartment that Hermione was calling home was, as said, on the top floor, which featured a large balcony which gave the occupants a view of the old Horse Hospital that made up the centre of Camden Lock Market. Hermione had been staying at the apartment for three days now. It belonged to Katie Bell.

After leaving Hogwarts Hermione had hoped to stay in touch with as many friends as possible, both because of the experiences they had all gone through together and because she felt it was the polite and amicable thing to do. For the most part this had devolved to little more than sending Christmas and birthday cards, with the occasional invite to a wedding or christening. However, Hermione and Katie had maintained regular close contact over the years due to Katie's position in the world of Quidditch. She, like Ginny had been selected to play in reserve for a few county teams. Unfortunately Katie had not had Ginny's luck and not reached quite the same level of success as the younger witch had. Currently, she divided her time between playing for the local borough team (in large cities such as London Quidditch teams had sprung up through the years due to the combination of a strong concentration of magical people and an even greater concentration of tension that living in a large city provides) and working as assistant sporting editor of the Daily Prophet. She had moved into the apartment about five years prior; it being given to her by an uncle who had recently married and relocated to the countryside at the time. When Hermione had started having her recent difficulties Katie was there to give a shoulder to cry once the Weasleys began offering her a decidedly colder one. After some discussion Katie had flung open her arms and offered her a place to stay. Hermione had moved in the previous Friday, although she had kept most of her possessions in storage as she knew that the arrangement would only be temporary (as she constantly told Katie).

As Hermione ascended the steps to the door of the building she really wished she could have just Apparated into the apartment (it would have to have been _into_ the apartment as the high amount of Muggle traffic in the area made Apparating outside the building far too risky) rather than having to traipse across the city to get there. But no, Hermione knew that she hadn't been with Katie even a week yet and to just Apparate willy-nilly into the apartment would be a gross invasion of privacy on her part; and lets face it, thought Hermione, I can't afford to lose anymore friends.

She reached the door and reached into her pocket to get her key. It wasn't there. A sickly sense of panic began to creep into her stomach. She had had the keys earlier yes? What could have happened to them? She started rummaging through each of her coat pockets, turning them inside out. Nothing. She fished around her trouser pockets to no avail. Desperate now, she pulled off her coat and held it before herself, her hands tearing across it in a frantic bid to find the damn keys. After a few minutes searching she knew that it was hopeless. The keys were gone, probably lost when she had been crawling around in the gutter earlier. She groaned loudly, throwing the coat to the ground and running her hands though her hair in exasperation. This was just bloody _perfect! _A fitting end to one hell of a day! She stamped her foot petulantly on the stairs, aggravating her aching knee. She bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to scream in frustration. Her eyes began to well up with tears of pain and anger. She just could not believe this!

Okay, okay, she said to herself. Time to calm down and think things through rationally. She took several deep breathes, willing herself to calm down.

Right, first things first I need to get inside. Then I can go mad properly. So, focus on getting inside the apartment. She rang the buzzer, praying desperately that Katie would be in.

"Hi this is Katie who is it?" came a muffled voice over the intercom. Oh thank god! Hermione sighed.

"Hi Katie, its Hermione here" she hesitated slightly, "Um, I kind of need your help. I sort of lost my key and was hoping you'd be able to let me in. Sorry" she added weakly.

From the intercom she heard what sounded like stifled chuckling then Katie's spoke again, "Sure thing Hermione. I'll be down in a moment"

Hermione was certain that Katie was laughing now. Was she angry? She didn't sound like someone who was annoyed...maybe she was hiding it? Guilt filled Hermione's stomach at the thought of causing more strife for the people she knew. She really was not doing to well lately.

A minute later Katie opened the door, a smirk on her face. "You left your key here this morning" she said before Hermione could open her mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah, I found it on the kitchen table, you left in such a hurry after sending that owl that I didn't get a chance to give it to you" her smile had grown wider, "I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble".

Hermione shook her head, laughing despite herself, "Just a little bit" she said before entering the building with Katie, closing the door behind her.

"So, if you didn't have your key why didn't you just Apparate in?" called Katie over her shoulder. Hermione was dumbfounded.

Back in the apartment Hermione finally felt like she could relax. Katie offered to take her coat which Hermione accepted out of sheer exhaustion. "God Hermione it's like you fell in the river or something" Hermione shrugged too tired to defend her soaking self. "I got caught in a puddle" she said. "No bloody kidding" said Katie, chucking the wet clothes into a basket to be cleaned.

"You need to go and have a bath and get changed" she said.

"No thanks I just want to sit down right now" said Hermione. She sniffed, holding her sleeve up to her nose, "maybe I will get changed first". Katie wrinkled her nose, nodding emphatically in reply.

A quick bath (laced with several pain-relief potions) and a change of clothes later and Hermione was starting to feel better about herself. She settled herself onto the sofa and gleefully accepted the cup of tea that Katie proffered. She smelled it, her nose filling with the soft caramel scent of a stomach-ache draught that she had asked Katie to include in it.

"So what happened with you today, and who was the owl sent to?" asked Katie, positioning herself down beside Hermione.

"Ugh, I'll explain later" said Hermione with a wave of her hand, "and the owl was to the Ministry informing them that I'll be taking a few days off work". Katie nodded in understanding, "That won't be a problem will it?" Hermione shook her head, "No, things have been pretty quiet recently. Honoria and Germaine can take over for a bit". Suddenly a thought struck her, she leaned forward careful not to spill any tea. "There haven't been any messages for me have there?" she asked, silently hoping her voice didn't sound half as desperate as she thought it had. Katie gave her a sad look, "Sorry honey no post for you today". Hermione sat back, defeated. "But don't worry, things will pick up soon enough" she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, "They'll realise that they've blown this whole thing out of proportion".

Hermione smiled weakly, and then gestured to Katie intent on changing the subject away from herself, "So are you seeing Chloe later?"

Katie smiled and gave a quick shrug, "Dunno, I was over at her place earlier, we spent some time on her latest project. It was fun, we got good and messy" she added with a mischievous grin. Hermione chuckled at this. Chloe was Katie's girlfriend. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year now. Chloe worked in a small art gallery in Bloomsbury, and she worked as an artist in her spare time. Hermione had been regaled with many a tale of how Katie had been (under duress she assured her) persuaded into helping work on some of her projects, often as a model. Hermione had only met Chloe three times but she had been impressed by the quality of her work, her sketches of Katie had been really beautiful, and in all the best taste of course.

"Anyway we couldn't decide if we were going to have dinner together tonight so I thought I'd just spend some quality time with you, a bottle of wine or two and plenty of these" she held up a clear plastic bag of what appeared to be cardboard cuttings held together with an elastic band. She saw Hermione's confused look and opened the bag, pouring them out onto the kitchen table. "Computers for Schools vouchers" she said by way of explanation, "Chloe's brother's primary school collects them".

Hermione watched as Katie pulled her hair up and tied it in a ponytail with the elastic band before setting about the cuttings with a pair of scissors, carefully cutting round each of the vouchers and dropping the waste into a pile on the table. She smiled as she thought about how much of a good friend Katie had become over the years since they left school and how she had been so wonderful in letting her stay here when things had gotten difficult recently. She honestly didn't know what she would have done without her. She watched as Katie began to collect the few vouchers she had cut out and sort them into a neat pile. Her thoughts turned to Chloe and how happy Katie had seemed since the two of them had met. Back at Hogwarts no one had any idea that Katie was a lesbian, only discovering so when Katie came out a few years ago, shortly after moving out of her parent's house. Secretly Hermione always wondered about that. Had her living with her parents played a part in her not being open to her friends and schoolmates? Is that why her uncle so kindly gave her this apartment? Oh yes he was getting married but he could have just moved out rather than letting Katie move all of her things in and paying for the first two years rent for her. Still, despite these suspicions Hermione would never voice them. Yes, she and Katie had grown close over the years but she did not feel that it was her place to ask such questions, and definitely not when Katie had gone out of her way to be so kind to her.

"You alright over there Hermione?" said Katie, bringing her back to the present.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" replied Hermione, draining the last of her tea.

"Good then you can come and help me with these vouchers" said Katie, pushing out a chair and indicating Hermione to take it.

"Well if it helps to earn my keep" said Hermione, moving off of the sofa and taking the place at the table.

"Abso-bloody-lutely right" said Katie with a smile as she handed Hermione a pair of scissors.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, cutting up the vouchers.

"So you were going to tell me about your day?" said Katie, breaking the silence.

"Oh right, well I just took a day off you know?" Hermione shrugged, "Went for a walk around the city. Got caught in the rain" she added with a smirk.

"So I noticed" said Katie with a matching grin.

"Oh and I found a nice cafe" said Hermione, "They did good Tiffin".

"Really? Do tell"

Hermione hesitated, she hadn't thought about Malfoy since getting on the Underground but now she remembered everything. She frowned at the memory of how he had acted towards her. Remembered how he had yelled at her and called her that foul name. How he hadn't changed one bit since school...

"Hermione? Hello there?"

"Sorry, drifted off there" Hermione gave a sheepish grin.

"You were saying about this cafe?"

"Yeah! Sorry, um, yeah it was good"

"What was it called; maybe I'll look out for it next time I'm out and about"

"Oh no don't bother with that. It's all the other way across the city" said Hermione, "plus I can't remember what it was called anyway Blue...something or other" she trailed off. Katie gave her a quizzical look.

"Something you're not telling me Granger?"

"Not at all!" said Hermione quickly. Katie appeared unconvinced. Hermione sighed, "Okay, well one of the waiters was rude to me and I wasn't in the best of moods so I snapped at him and next thing I know we had caused a bit of a scene between us"

Katie nodded "I understand Hermione, no need to sound so glum. That git probably got what was coming to him" she smiled warmly at Hermione, "You go to these places for the service and if some minimum wage drone can't be bothered to earn his four quid an hour then don't bother going back" she nodded again with a note of finality.

"Yeah you're probably right" said Hermione thoughtfully. Her mind still on Malfoy. Reliving the image of him as he begged her not to tell anyone where he was working.

"Absolutely right I'm right. These people just aren't worth the hassle"

"Yeah" said Hermione, "Not worth the hassle" Not worth the hassle at all...

* * *

Okay so second chapter is finally up, for those of you out there who read this thing sorry for the delay! This chapter was a real hard one to start writing but over all I'm happy with how it turned out in the end. I hope you like it as much as I do!

Please Read and Review! Also, don't know if this is the place for soliciting such a thing but any Beta readers out there willing to help me out with this thing then please let me know!

Untill next time!


End file.
